bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
This House Is Full Of Maniacs
is the third episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary In the aftermath of Bailey’s eviction and the blowup against Ziggy, there was some tension in the house. Ziggy knew his days were numbered, but he didn’t want to give up yet. He realized his mistakes and regretted playing the way he did, he wanted to make a change and show people that he could play better. After being exposed, the Heavy Artillery alliance was broken up, the alliance was really ruined and abandoned. At the head of household competition, it was revealed that this head of household would be extra powerful, Logan decided to work hard and make sure he won this head of household, he had been left out of all the previous major alliance and wanted to win so he could better his position. He worked really hard and made sure the win was in his pocket. After the head of household competition, the house was informed that Logan would be nominating three people for eviction and that two people would be evicted this week. Logan, despite wanting to still work with Ziggy and keep him in the house felt like he had to nominate him to not put himself in danger for the future, he also nominated Max as he didn’t trust him since he knew Max had been in both Heavy Artillery and the counter alliance, he decided on Brianna as the third nominee mainly because he felt like she were being very short with him and because Ben and Clifford had wanted her on the block. The alliance of Max, Tadd, Brianna and Jenna were really worried, two of them got nominated for eviction and unless one of them won the veto, they would for sure lose an alliance member. At the power of veto competition, Max ended up winning and he saved himself. Logan after speaking with Clifford decided to nominate Jenna as the replacement nominee against Ziggy and Brianna. Jenna and Logan ended up talking after that, comparing notes on Clifford. Logan ended up regretting his nominations and letting Clifford influence him, he started wanting to work with Jenna instead. Jenna was very unhappy about hearing that Clifford had been putting a target on Brianna and herself. While several people wanted to keep Ziggy safe as someone who would have a huge target on his back anyway, they didn’t seem to think the numbers would be there. Tadd was campaigning hard to save Brianna, she was one of his closest allies and he wanted to keep her safe, he didn’t care if he had to show his cards in order to save her as long as she stayed safe. At the eviction, the houseguests had to vote to save one of the nominees, the two with the least votes to save would be evicted. Tadd had tried to save Brianna and he voted to save her, but Max was the only one to vote with him and Max only did it to throw a vote away. Nobody voted to save Ziggy, so Ziggy and Brianna was evicted and Jenna was saved in a vote of 7-2-0. Day 15 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Hold Your Breath :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to post in a thread every 10 minutes. Whoever could post the highest amount of posts won head of household. They were also informed that this week, the head of household would be more powerful, the winner would not nominate two nominees, they would nominate three nominees and two would be evicted. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Logan Day 16 *Nomination Ceremony Day 17 Day 18 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Miami Shark :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests has to control a shark and earn points by eating and destroying. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Max Day 19 *POV Ceremony Day 20 Day 21 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia